


There's a sort of Irony

by FireAngel5683



Series: Roberts many deaths [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel5683/pseuds/FireAngel5683
Summary: Of course, this is how he'd end up going, all alone in a smokey room the fire surrounding him exactly as she had. There was a cruel sort of irony in this he supposed, to end us exactly as she had when he had spent so much of his life trying to right that wrong.
Relationships: Robert Sugden & Sarah Sugden, Robert Sugden/Sarah Sugden
Series: Roberts many deaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	There's a sort of Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all of the mini-fics and headcanons that I've posted up on Tumblr under the username @robertandaaron-robron.  
These are from back when Roberts exit was first announced and despite thinking they weren't going to kill him off I seemed to have many ideas as to how it could happen should it happen.

It’s fitting he supposes, that he should go out this way. It was after all the same fate that had befallen his mom. He feels that heat of the flames that flicker close to him, consuming everything in their path leaving nothing but destruction behind. He wonders if this is how she had felt on that fateful day. The heat of the fire unbearable while his lungs heaved as the lack of oxygen became apparent.

His mind wanders back to that day when he had lost her, the desperation he’d felt when trying to save her. In the end, it had been a futile attempt, and he’d been left alone, without anyone who understood him. He’d been so bitter after that day, had wasted so much of his life trying to exact revenge. Had spent so long pretending to be someone else, all to please a man who’d only seen him as a disappointment.

He was finally happy, but of course, he had to go and wreck it all apart. That was all he was any good at, destroying things. His eyes sting from the smoke and his lungs burn from the air but despite feeling exhausted he continues to fight, for his family and for his future.

He and Aaron, they were going to have a baby. He couldn’t give up now, he had to keep fighting, keep going. Despite his family being a little unorthodox and a bit messy he wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world, because they were his. No matter what he did, they would always be there and they would always love him.

Reaching up he wipes the tears away and focuses on the task of getting out. The buildings already collapsing and there isn’t a lot of time left before it falls on him, he has to work faster. The winding halls and rubble slow him down, and by the time he finds his way back to where he first came in he’s exhausted and light-headed. Stumbling closer to the entrance he reaches out to grab the doorknob and flinches as the hot meatal burn his hand leaving a faint trace of burnt flesh. In a moment he’s transported back to that memory, one he had tried so hard to bury and forget. The smell of burning flesh had permeated the air, a pungent stink that stuck in the air, all he’d be able to smell in the coming days. He feels himself heaving, his throat convulsing in an attempt to expel anything and everything inside of him.

The tears in his eyes cloud his vision for a moment before he blinks them away again just in time to see the ceiling cave-in. He freezes up his muscles unresponsive just standing there until he feels the beams land on his shocking him back into the present. His head smashes into the floor and he feels as the wood digs into his stomach. He lays still, unmoving for a moment the pain unbearable. It takes him a moment to realize that despite his every effort he can’t feel his legs anymore, and he feels himself starting to panic. Reaching down he pats his pockets trying to find his phone, before remembering he’d left it in the car. All he wants at this moment, more than anything is to hear Aarons’ voice. To tell him, even if for one last time, that he loves him.

His eyes begin to close, and he feels the flames getting closer and closer to him the heat becoming unbearable. His breathing slows down, and he closes his eyes letting the darkness consume him. The pain fades away before he sees her standing in front of him.

“Hi, mom” he whispers afraid he’ll break whatever spell he’s under.

“Hi, sweetie,” she responds before embracing him surrounding him in love and warmth. The tears start flowing as he buries his head into her shoulder.

“I’ve made a mess of everything mum,” he mumbles as he buries himself into her.

Running a hand through his hair and setting a kiss on his temple Sarah replies “You have such a big heart Rob, and all you want is for those you love to feel safe. Sometimes it backfires but you only do it because you care.” Taking his hands in hers, she begins to lead him towards the light. He feels so at peace, turning to face her he smiles understanding finally dawning on him. He releases her hands turning back towards the light before stepping forwards darkness consuming him once more.


End file.
